pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Hero Blindway
This build mainly focuses on AoE damage, with interrupts from Mesmers, supported by Monk prots and Rit heals. Great for missions, vanquishing, dungeons, etc. (Works in NM, though better in HM). Weapon Mender prof=Ne/Rt Soul Reaping=12+1+1 Restoration Magic=12Weaponof WardingBody and SoulLightWas KaolaiLifeof Lost Soulsof My Flesh/build * Weapon of Remedy for Xinrae's Weapon for greater condition removal. * Death Pact Signet for Flesh of My Flesh for a different rez. Equipment * Minor Soul Reaping on headpiece, full Survivor Insignia's, any vigor, rest Vitae. * Any weapon will do, since most of the time he will be carrying Ashes of Protectice Was Kaolai. Usage Put this hero on Guard. Jagged Minion Master prof=Ne/Mo Death Magic=12+1+3 Soul Reaping=8+1 Protection Prayers=10BonesBone MinionsNovaMasochismBileSpiritAegisof Absorption/build * Spirit Bond for Aegis for more healing. * Shield Guardian for Aegis for prot and heal. Equipment * Superior Death magic on headpiece, Minor Soul Reaping, Bloodstained Insignia on boots or hands, any Vigor, rest Survivor and Vitae. * Any maxed Necro (Death Magic) staff will do. Usage Put this hero on Guard. Splintering Spirit prof=Ne/Rt Curses=12+1+1 Soul Reaping=8+1 Channeling Magic=10 Restoration Magic=2SpiritBloodBarbsArmorWeaponEnchantmentof Lost SoulsPact Signet/build * Flesh of My Flesh for Death Pact Signet for a different rez. Equipment * Minor Curses on headpiece, Minor Soul Reaping, Full Survivor, any Vigor, rest Vitae. * Any maxed Necro (Curses) staff will do. Usage Put this hero on Guard. Xinrae's Protector prof=Rt/Mo Protection Prayers=11 Spawning Power=6+1 Restoration Magic=12+1+1WeaponWeaponLightSpiritBondAegisof Absorptionof My Flesh/build * Death Pact Signet for Flesh of My Flesh for a different rez. * Aegis for Mend Body and Soul, Soothing Memories, Ghostmirror Light or Weapon of Warding for more healing. * When doing NM swap Spirit Bond for any of the above mentioned. Equipment * Minor Restoration on headpiece, Minor Spawning Power, Full Survivor, any Vigor, rest Vitae. * Any maxed Rit (Restoration Magic) staff will do. Usage Put this hero on Guard. Splintering Summoner prof=Rt/Any Channeling Magic=12+1+1 Restoration=12+1 Spawning Power=3+1of SpiritsBloodsongRageSiphonWeaponBody and SoulLightWas Kaolai/build * Ancestor's Rage for Spirit Rift. * Protective Was Kaolai for Death Pact Signet or Flesh of My Flesh for a rez. Equipment * Minor Channeling on headpiece, Minor Restoration Magic, Minor Spawning Power, Shaman's Insignia on boots or hands, rest Survivor, any Vigor, rest Vitae. * Any weapon will do, since most of the time he will be carrying an Ashes of Protective Was Kaolai. If Protective was Kaolai was swapped out for a rez, a maxed Restoration Magic Staff will do fine. Usage Put this hero on Guard. Blind Rupter 1 prof=Me/Rt Illusion Magic=12+1+1 Inspiration Magic=11+1 Fast Casting=6+1 Restoration Magic=2IneptitudeClumsinessEyeof ClumsinessDrainSignetFeastof My Flesh/build * Flesh of My Flesh for Death Pact Signet for a different rez. * Leech Signet for Waste Not Want Not for Different energy gain. Equipment * Minor Illusion Magic on headpiece, Minor Fast Casting, Minor Inspiration Magic Full Survivor, any Vigor, rest Vitae. * Any maxed Mesmer (Illusion Magic) staff will do. Usage Put this hero on Guard. Blind Rupter 2 prof=Me/Rt Illusion Magic=12+1+1 Inspiration Magic=11+1 Fast Casting=6+1 Restoration Magic=2IneptitudeClumsinessEyeof ClumsinessDrainSignetFeastof My Flesh/build * Flesh of My Flesh for Death Pact Signet for a different rez. * Leech Signet for Waste Not Want Not for Different energy gain. Equipment * Minor Illusion Magic on headpiece, Minor Fast Casting, Minor Inspiration Magic Full Survivor, any Vigor, rest Vitae. * Any maxed Mesmer (Illusion Magic) staff will do. Usage Put this hero on Guard. Counters * Heavy enchantment removal. * Ultra-heavy hex pressure. Variants Player should go for a hex-exploit build (in combination with Splintering Spirit Hero) or a Physical damage build (Splinter weapon and Barbs).